Love Me, Break Me (Tear My Heart Out Slow And Bleed Me)
by SarcasticFangirlFromDownBelow
Summary: Hades and Zeus break up. Zades (Zeus/Hades) and some Hoseidon (Hades/Poseidon). Warnings: Rated T for some language and self-harm.
1. A Prologue Of Sorts

**A/N: Greetings from down below! Yes, I am here with another angsty Hades fanfic because I am evil and like torturing characters... and because I don't have a life. So, as a fellow nerd and fangirl, I ask you to also let go of your social life, any and all grip on sanity you may have and read this fanfic and join me as a socially awkward, obsessed teenager (or young adult- we know you're out there and are just as insane and obsessed as the rest of us so don't deny it!)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Greek Mythology... I don't think anyone owns Greek Mythology... anyway, I don't own Percy Jackson either. All rights go to Uncle Rick. *muffled cursing from the PJO fandom in the distance***

* * *

 _Like ice melts into rain, sometimes love turns into pain - Ice and Rain  
_

Rain fell heavily from the darkened sky, a steady downpour of damp bullets pounding relentlessly against the grass and earth of the forest clearing. Miniature streams of thick, murky mud wound their way around tree roots and into crevices in the ground, turning the once lush and emerald wilderness into a dull, desolate swamp. The woods were quite, peculiarly and deathly so, it was as if everything had come to a standstill, not a single soul gave any sign of life, and the only noise came from the lazy patter of rain droplets as they hit the ground. It all seemed surreal somehow, everything entwining together with effortless ease and grace, like the pieces of a puzzle; despite the slowly building thunder clouds on the horizon.

In the middle of it all stood a lone, shadowed figure; and though he was out in the open with no cover from the onslaught of the storm, not a single drop of water touched him. He gazed straight head with dark, unblinking, glassy eyes and his face was a mask of aloof coldness. His features were pale and sharp, like the sculpture of a porcelain statue, and he appeared equally as lifeless, standing rigid and unmoving with his hands by his side; he might as well have not been there at all.

A sudden, tumultuous clap of thunder pierced through the air, tearing through the tranquil silence like a knife. A flock of birds soared into the sky, their startled screeching echoing about the clearing like the ghostly scream of a banshee. However the shadowed figure did not even flinch, continuing to stare ahead of himself as another man materialized next to him, seemingly out of thin air.

"Thought I might find you here." stated the one who had just arrived in a gruff voice, his muscled arms were crossed over his chest, a pair of startlingly blue eyes scanning the blurry figure positioned beside him.

For a moment, the other did not respond, then slowly he turned his head to his companion, a look of barely concealed contempt on his handsome features, "Did you pause to consider that perhaps my intention was not to be found, Zeus?"

Zeus frowned, "Hades? Is something the matter?"

Hades gave a derisive snort, turning away from his brother as he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Did Zeus really think him that stupidly naive?

"Hades?" Zeus prompted with a raised eyebrow, his concern evaporating almost as soon as it had arrived, replaced by impatient irritation. For a few seconds, Hades contemplated just shadow travelling away and sparing himself the pain of finding out the truth, it would be easier that way, for a while at least. Finally he dismissed the idea, the burden of not knowing was already beginning to tear at his brain. He gave an internal sigh and turned to face the other god.

"I don't know Zeus," Hades said bitterly, throwing his hands up into the air, "Why don't you ask that mortal whore you slept with?"

Zeus looked like he had just been slapped in the face by a Titan. He blinked a few times, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water, "W-what? I don't-"

"Save it," Hades snapped in a clipped tone, "Apollo saw everything."

There was a pause while the two gods stared at each other, neither quite knowing how to react. Finally Hades broke the tension, "What was it you said?" he spoke softly, his voice almost drowned out by the drumming of the rain, " 'This is different. This is going to be forever.' " The rebuke was meant to be venomous, but the words weren't nearly as mocking as Hades had intended.

* * *

 _Zeus and Hades sat contentedly side by side, a comfortable silence hanging between them, in the distance a dying sun sunk inch by inch below the horizon. A few stray, blood red rays grappled at the ground, like anchors trying to find purchase on the sea floor. Hades threw a glance at his brother who was looking straight ahead, his features were calm and unusually soft, though Hades knew they could turn into a blind, twisted rage in a matter of seconds; Zeus' electric blue eyes were as lively and energetic as ever, but lacked their wildly unpredictable and turbulent edge. Hades' eyes continued to travel over Zeus' form, down from his liquid gold hair to his carefully chiseled face and well-toned chest. After a few moments, Hades tore his gaze away and looked back up, only to lock eyes with Zeus. Amusement and... desire? sparkled in his eyes and Hades flushed, embarrassed at being caught staring. Zeus raised an eyebrow, his silent question visible and Hades opened his mouth to stutter out an excuse, but his words died in his throat._

 _"I..."_

 _Hades trailed off, noticing the way Zeus was staring at him, like a predator eying his prey. He swallowed nervously and licked his lips, desperately racking his brain for something to say. But before he could open his mouth again, Zeus surged forward and kissed him. All thoughts instantly melted away, and Hades felt a burning, electrical wave of desire pummel through him, a quite gasp escaping his lips. Hades could feel Zeus grin. Then two strong hands wound around his waist and he fell into Zeus' lap, one hand moving to tug at his hair as he did so; later he would curse himself for the moan he made at the movement. The king of the gods growled something into his ear, it could have been, "Mine," but Hades was too far gone to hear or care. The pair lay there for what seemed like hours, their lips locked and hands roaming, as if they were trying to mold into each other. Which, being gods, they quite probably could have done._

 _Hades was the first to pull away, his eyes snapping open- he hadn't realized they were closed- as he did so. Zeus was wearing a triumphant smirk, one hand still gripping Hades' waist, and for a second Hades felt a rush of pleasure and ecstasy but it rapidly evaporated when he realized what had just happened. Rapidly, he pulled away, stumbling back a good half meter or so, mentally yelling at himself for letting his emotions get the best of him._

 _Zeus frowned, not understanding Hades' sudden change of mood, "What's wrong?"_

 _Hades threw him a guilty look, "I... can't. I'm sorry- I just can't," with forced determination he added, "I'm not going to be another one of your conquests."_

 _For what seemed like an eternity, Zeus said nothing, but when he finally spoke his voice was full of conviction, "You won't be. You're different. We're- this is different, this is going to be forever."_

 _And then Zeus kissed him again and Hades' resolve crumbled, he gave in and felt himself kissing back. The rational part of him knew it was a mistake, that he would come to regret this, but he couldn't muster up the power- or will- to stop himself._

* * *

The memory had been a source of happiness and comfort for Hades for a long time, but now it just left a bitter taste in his mouth. A miffed sigh snapped Hades out of his reverie, "Yes, I suppose I did say that didn't I?" Zeus gave a careless shrug, his expression more bored than anything, "People say stuff all the time. They don't always mean it."

It took a moment for the words to fully register, and when they did Hades wished they hadn't. He had been prepared for denial, a furious outburst, maybe some crying and pleading. Anything but this, cold, detached aloofness that tore into him like a jagged, icy dagger.

"I really did like you Hades," Zeus sent him pitying look, but Hades could tell it was full of hidden scorn, he felt a rush of rage replace his self-loathing, "But... well. You didn't really expect me to stay around forever did you?"

Hades felt a lump forming in his throat but Zeus wasn't interested in a reply, he simply carried on talking with a casual- almost light and friendly- tone, "And I couldn't exactly let myself be seen spending too much time around you. I mean... the king of Olympus and the freak?" At that Hades couldn't stop his flinch. "Wouldn't exactly be a favored pair." Zeus barked out a short laugh, but there was no humor in it. His eyes were not lively or energetic as Hades remembered, but full of malice and darkness, and he wondered how he could have missed it before. There was a pause, but there was something definitive and final in the last statement, the conversation had ended- along with so much more. Hades knew this was the closest he was ever going to get to a goodbye. Zeus threw Hades one last glance, something unidentifiable in his gaze; and then he flashed away. Taking all signs that he had ever been there at all with him.

For a long time Hades didn't move, he simply tilted his head back and let the rain wash over him. And if the water droplets on his cheek weren't all from the rain... well, no one would be able to tell the difference anyway.

* * *

 **A/N: Like it? Hate it? Want me to abandon it or go ahead and post the next chapter? Leave a review and let me know!**


	2. Rueful Recollections

**A/N: So this is the second chapter. Which makes this my first multi-chaptered fanfic! Yay! Well enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review!**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own PJO : (**

* * *

 _You said nothing could tear us apart but now I'm surrounded by the pieces of my broken heart - Me  
_

Hades didn't know how long he'd been staring into space for. Nor did he know what day or time it was. He didn't even really know what he was actually doing. All he knew was that no matter what he did, the crushing feeling in his chest just would not go away. Memories pounded relentlessly against his skull, engulfing him in a hurricane of emotion and suffocating him. He felt like he was drowning but couldn't swim to the surface for air. He didn't want to remember. Remembering meant memories of Zeus. Memories of Zeus meant pain. And he couldn't bear anymore pain. He couldn't. He didn't want to feel it, he didn't want to feel anything anymore. It would be better that way.

* * *

 _Hades and Zeus lay in bed together, their bodies entwined around each other. Zeus' right hand held Hades' and his other lay tangled in Hades' jet black, silky locks. Their lips were locked in a slow, languid kiss, one which was slowly becoming more and more heated as their tongues met and fought for dominance. Suddenly, in one swift maneuver, Zeus flipped Hades on to his back and pinned the god's arms to the headboard, straddling his hips as he did so. Zeus kissed and nipped down from Hades' lips to his jawline, biting and licking across his neck and collarbone, eliciting a pleasured moan from the other god._

 _Zeus smirked, "Like that do you?" he murmured, thrusting his hips down, Hades immediately arched his back and made a desperate whining noise, "I asked a question, 'Dessy." Tsked the king of the gods, a playful yet warning edge to his voice._

 _"Y-yes." the lord of the dead managed to gasp out, his voice breathless and needy._

 _"Yes what?" Zeus demanded huskily, his commanding voice sending shivers down Hades' spine._

 _"Yes my king." Zeus's smirk widened even more as he rubbed their two bodies together, making Hades groan and squirm with impatient desire.  
_

 _"Patience." Zeus chided as he inched his hand beneath Hades' shirt, lifting the fabric at an agonizingly slow pace. He dragged his nails along the dark god's pale. alabaster skin, causing Hades to make a satisfied whine, very much akin to the purr of a cat. Finally both gods' shirts were removed (torn off) and flung carelessly to the side, soon to be joined by multiple other piles of disposed clothing. Then somehow Zeus was on top of Hades and was pinning his whole body down with his own, but not providing nearly enough friction as Hades would have liked. He tried to jerk his hips upwards but Zeus sent him a reprimanding look that clearly read 'wait', proceeding to tease Hades' chest with kisses and love bites, leaving the king of the Underworld a quivering mess of moans and throbbing want. Finally Zeus stopped and Hades all but screamed in frustration, desire gripping every inch and bone of his body in a fiery fist._

 _"Do you want this?" Zeus asked, and Hades moaned again, because that seductive voice was sending far too many signals south. But he held himself steady and nodded desperately, his whole body trembling with suppressed desire._

 _"Yes, by Olympus, yes!"_

 _Zeus inhaled, he was on the edge and it was taking all his will power to keep himself in check, "Do you want me?" he questioned in a controlled yet lustful tone._

 _If he had had any power left over his brain at that moment, Hades would have probably yelled 'DUH!' but all he could manage was a feeble, "Yes! Please, yes!"_

 _Zeus grinned, loving the effect he was having on the dark haired god, "Then... do you love me?"_

 _A pause. Then in a slightly more choked voice than before, "...Yes."_

 _Another pause, this one longer, then, "Good."_

 _"...Do you love me?"_

 _Silence._

 _"...Yeah."_

 _It was Hades' turn to smile._

* * *

The memory sent a fresh new wave of pain through Hades' chest and he felt another piece of his heart break and fall apart. Fake. It had all been fake. None of it had ever been real. Zeus didn't love him. He never had. And that, perhaps, hurt more than everything else.

"Hades? Brother? Hello? Hades!" a loud and anxious voice snapped him out of his daze, and Hades' gaze quickly snapped around to the foot of his bed, where a tall, well tanned man was looking at him with worry... and something else, though Hades couldn't quite make out what. For a fleeting second, he thought it was Zeus, but then he took in the bright, sea green eyes (nothing like Zeus' dark blue, stormy infernos) and the messy blond-brown hair (more the color of light caramel than golden ichor) and realized with a jolt that it was Poseidon. He almost felt guilty for being more relieved than upset.

"-you feeling okay? You seem a little distant. Is everything alright?"

Hades stared at his brother blankly, only just noticing that he had spoken again. He cleared his throat and plastered an impassive look on his face, throwing a nonchalant shrug of the shoulders as he forced his reply to sound sincere, "I'm just peachy brother, no need to worry."

Poseidon didn't look very convinced and Hades cursed his silver tongue for betraying him.

"What were you doing?"

Hades shrugged again, "Oh you know, I was just thinking of all the ways I could kill myself." the king of the Underworld stated casually, the realization that he actually meant what he had said didn't surprise him nearly as much as it should have. Death was rapidly becoming a very appealing notion. If gods could die that is. Which Hades desperately wished for. Anything to make the pain go away. Death, a release, _something._

Poseidon frowned, he did not seem at all pleased, "Don't joke about things like that, brother."

Hades felt the mad urge to laugh, "Who says I'm joking?" he asked with dead solemnity. At that, Poseidon's eyes widened and a flash of horror passed over his features, causing Hades to eye him with a puzzled look. Did Poseidon really care about him? The possibility was the first happy thought that Hades had had in a long time. The dark-eyed deity must have drifted off again, because the next thing he knew, the god of the seas had him wrapped up in a warm hug. Hades immediately tensed at the contact, but it had been far too long since someone had embraced him and soon he felt himself melt in Poseidon's arms. Hades lay his head on his brother's shoulder, breathing in the fresh scent of salt and the sea side, a tiny, contented sigh escaping his lips.

"Please don't." Poseidon murmured.

"Hmm?" hummed Hades in question, suddenly too exhausted to speak properly.

"Please don't kill yourself." the sea god elaborated.

Hades hesitated, but he knew he couldn't deny the other god's request, it would be like kicking a puppy, "Okay," he amended, "I won't."

They didn't speak for a while after that. They didn't need to. Eventually though, Hades broke the silence.

"Thanks 'Don." he muttered, he didn't need to say what for, they both already knew. The other god didn't reply for while, and Hades thought that he had fallen asleep, but then Poseidon pulled back from the embrace and stared at Hades. That odd look was on his face again, Hades noted, filing away the information for further inspection. Hades opened his mouth to ask if something was wrong but he never got the chance, because just then Poseidon pressed their lips together. Hades was too stunned to react, he simply sat there with wide eyes until Poseidon pulled back, a look of dread and fear clear on his features.

"I-I'm sorry. I thought- never mind, you obviously didn't- I..." Poseidon's stuttered sentence trailed off and, with a flushed face, he scrambled off Hades' bed and dashed out the door. For a minute or so, Hades didn't move, he simply stared in bewilderment and... fascination? after Poseidon. Then hurriedly, he got up and ran after Poseidon.

* * *

 **A/N: I know, I know, I'm a cruel human being. But did you enjoy it? Did you hate it? Do you want the next chapter? And what pairing do you prefer? Zades (Zeus x Hades) or Hoseidon (Hades x Poseidon)? Leave a comment in the review box and let me know!**


	3. Can You Fix Me?

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Hopefully this will make up for what's to come (*hint hint nudge nudge*). Oh and let me know if you think I need to change this story's rating to M.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights for the song 'Give your heart a break' go to Demi Lovato and all rights for PJO go to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

I wanna walk on your wavelength and be there when you vibrate - ET

"Poseidon! Poseidon wait..."

Hades hurried down the wide, snaking hallways. His feet flew nimbly over the black, polished, marble floors; barely making a single sound. Blue torches sputtered and flickered as he rushed past in a blur of motion through the dimly lit maze that was his palace. The passageways seemed endless, and the fog of darkness that surrounded them seemed equally as infinite. It was almost as if the shadows that hung limply to the rough, crystal walls were a living, breathing creature. And perhaps they were. Smoky tendrils of blackness seemed to latch on to anything and everything they could find, like the tentacles of some morose monster clutching with a cruel desperation at its prey.

"Poseidon hang on!" Hades shouted again, his breath slightly wheezy. With a sigh, Poseidon finally halted and reluctantly turned around to face Hades, his face was a mask of overlapping emotions: pain, fear, confusion and just the barest of hint hope, Hades wondered how he could have missed them all for so long. Poseidon threw his hands up in an almost angry fashion, but it came out more half-hearted than anything, "What Hades? What do you want?" he demanded, his tone more weary than it was angry.

Imperceptibly, Hades took a small step back, he hadn't been expecting the sudden outburst. He hesitated, not really knowing how to answer, and Poseidon's features softened, a guilty look replacing his irritation, "I'm sorry Hades, I didn't mean..."

Hades waved a dismissive hand, giving him a tiny smile of reassurance. Poseidon couldn't help but smile back, and then curse himself for doing so. He was a god for Olympus' sake! Not a school girl with a crush! At that a sarcastic voice in his head snorted and yelled, "Yeah right stupid!" The voice sounded suspiciously like Aphrodite. Then, almost shyly, Hades sneaked his hand into Poseidon's, his pale fingers providing a surprisingly firm grip. Warmth shot up the sea god's spine and he sent a silent prayer of thanks to Chaos for making the Underworld so dark, he was sure that his whole face was beet red.

"Will you come back now?" There was something almost pleading and helpless in Hades' voice and Poseidon felt any and all urges to say no melt instantly away. So he nodded and then smiled at the dorky way Hades grinned, with that innocent, almost child-like joy that no one ever attributed to him. Still smiling, Poseidon let Hades pull him back down the hall, letting the quiet, ongoing chatter from the dark god about some tragic but beautiful book lull him to a calmer state of mind.

Only several hours later did they realize that they were still holding hands. Neither of them could really bring themselves to mind.

* * *

 **The day I first met you**  
 **You told me you'd never fall in love**  
 **But now that I get you**  
 **I know fear is what it really was**

Hades felt a small smile tug at the corner of his lips as he leaned against his living room's door frame. Poseidon was chatting enthusiastically about something or other, his voice was passionate and excited as he waved his arms about in a dramatic manner and his eyes were gleaming with energy and joy. A strangely alien burst of warmth bloomed in Hades' chest at the picture of pure cheerfulness on Poseidon's face, and all Hades could think was, _Gods, he's so beautiful_. Suddenly, an image of Zeus flashed before his eyes and Hades' smile vanished, replaced by a wave of nausea. The dark-eyed god swallowed down the lump in his throat and quickly he looked away from Poseidon, vehemently pushing all his thoughts and feelings about the sea god to the very back of his mind. One heartbreak was enough, he refused to let himself care again.

But later, when Poseidon noticed his pained expression and gently grabbed a hold of his trembling hand, squeezing it lightly in reassurance, Hades couldn't help but return the gesture.

 **Now here we are**  
 **So close, yet so far**  
 **Haven't I passed the test?**  
 **When will you realize?**  
 **Baby, I'm not like the rest**

When Hades stopped to think about it (which he desperately tried not to but still did), Poseidon really was far more charming and charismatic than should be humanly (godly?) possible. The way he always smiled at Hades- like he actually enjoyed spending time with him, how he would always (sometimes unknowingly) brush away the hair from Hades' eyes and comfort him through his many moods was undeniably ardent and- dare he say it- caring. Poseidon was, admittedly, also a dork, but even when he hummed 'Under the Sea' continuously (and out of tune) under his breath or exploded the kitchen sinks by accident when trying to wash dishes, Hades still found him strangely sweet. And, no matter how much he tried to deny it, Hades couldn't help but hope that maybe, just maybe, Poseidon really was different. That perhaps the two of them could have a chance, no matter how small.

 **Don't wanna break your heart**  
 **Wanna give your heart a break**  
 **I know you're scared it's wrong**  
 **Like you might make a mistake**  
 **There's just one life to live**  
 **And there's no time to waste, to waste**  
 **So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break**  
 **Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**  
 **There's just so much you can take**  
 **Give your heart a break**  
 **Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**  
 **Oh yeah, yeah**

It had been Hades' fault really, he hadn't been careful enough. He hadn't even seen the drop of ichor on his sleeve, but somehow, Poseidon had spotted it. He hadn't grabbed Hades' wrist roughly or pulled him, but the cuts weren't fully healed and Hades couldn't conceal his flinch fast enough. So when Poseidon gingerly pulled his sleeve up, as if already knowing and dreading what he would find, Hades couldn't blame anyone but himself.

"Hades," Poseidon's voice was flat, almost lifeless, and Hades squeezed his eyes shut in pain, "Where did you get these?"

"I... from... it wasn't... I did that..." Hades felt a wave of shame encompass his body and he looked away, bracing himself for the lecture on not being so weak and pathetic. But the words never came. Instead Poseidon began ghosting soft kisses on his scars, sending a shock wave of fiery emotions up his arms and pulled Hades into a tight hug when he was done.

They didn't let go of each other until the next morning.

 **On Sunday you went home, alone**  
 **There were tears in your eyes**  
 **I called your cellphone, my love**  
 **But you did not reply**

 _"I mean... the king of Olympus and the freak?"_

The last word reverberated in Hades' skull like an endless string of bullets being fired from a machine gun as he tossed and turned in bed, sleep evading him at every corner.

"Poseidon..." he didn't know why he called out the name (or perhaps he did but didn't wish to acknowledge the reason) but the next thing he knew, his brother was cradling him in his arms as he sobbed uncontrollably. Amazingly though, he found that slowly, the nightmarish memories of Zeus and his derisive voice quited to a dull throbbing, and then silence. He breathed a sigh of relief and buried himself deeper into Poseidon's embrace. Hades felt Poseidon's deft fingers knot into his hair and begin gently stroking his midnight dark locks, he let the sensation pull him into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

 **The world is ours**  
 **If we want it, we can take it**  
 **If you just take my hand**  
 **There's no turning back now**  
 **Baby, try to understand**

The exact proceedings that led to the kiss weren't all that clear. And frankly, Hades couldn't find it in himself to care, not when Poseidon's lips were latched to his. The kiss was shy and sweet- if a bit awkward and unsure, but otherwise perfect. One of Poseidon's hands cupped Hades' cheek carefully and the other gripped his torso, holding him gently in place. Both their eyes had slid shut and somewhere in the middle of it all Hades had wound his arms around Poseidon's neck so that he was leaning slightly forward and their forms were touching. When they finally pulled away, Hades found himself gazing into earnest sea green eyes and suddenly any and all thoughts of rejecting the blond haired god sitting beside him vanished. So before the sea god had a chance to question him or leave again, Hades pulled him into another kiss, this one more fervent and passionate than the last had been. They didn't pull away again for a long time.

 **Don't wanna break your heart**  
 **Wanna give your heart a break**  
 **I know you're scared it's wrong**  
 **Like you might make a mistake**  
 **There's just one life to live**  
 **And there's no time to waste, to waste**  
 **So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break**  
 **Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**  
 **There's just so much you can take**  
 **Give your heart a break**  
 **Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**  
 **Oh yeah, yeah**

When Hades opened his bedroom door to find Poseidon standing sheepishly in the doorway, with his hair in it's usual messy disarray and his face flushed and nervous but also excited, he couldn't help the infectious grin that spread across his face.

"Will you um..."

Hades tilted his head in question as Poseidon blushed and stuttered.

"Do you... erm... would you like to go on a date with me?" Poseidon managed to stammer out, biting his lip in abashment, his head was lowered in embarrassment and his fingers picked at the fabric of his trousers. Hades' heart missed a beat and he felt his smile widen, he took a few small steps forward and pecked Poseidon on the cheek.

"I'd love to." he murmured.

 **When your lips are on my lips**  
 **Then our hearts beat as one**  
 **But you slip out of my fingertips**  
 **Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh**

The two god's lips were locked, bodies all but glued together, breathing as one. Hands roamed over exposed skin, tracing muscles and scars and claiming every inch of the each other's body. They moved and writhed in sync, one another's names etched on their lips, as moans of ecstasy and lustful pleading filled the room and corridors surrounding it. The only source of light in the bedroom was from the fireplace where a tiny ember danced steadily, every once in a while showering the pair in a weak, orange light; revealing loving caresses, flushed red skin and heated kisses. Their eyes remained locked the entire time, as the two shared an identical look of desire and want, but also something more. Something that surpassed the basic animalistic thirst for physical intimacy. Something powerful and amazing.

 **Don't wanna break your heart**  
 **Wanna give your heart a break**  
 **I know you're scared it's wrong**  
 **Like you might make a mistake**  
 **There's just one life to live**  
 **And there's no time to waste, to waste**  
 **So let me give your heart a break**

Poseidon sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time. This meeting seemed to be dragging on forever, he could think of one thousand different places other than Olympus that he would much prefer to be in. And all of them included the same person: Hades. At the thought of the Underworld god, a contented expression spread over Poseidon's face. He could recall every little detail about the other god- his bright eyes like deep pools of glittering obsidian that you could all but get lost in, his flawless pale skin, his sharp and striking features, the elegant and imposing way he carried himself and the way his coal black hair framed his face, like the dark halo of a fallen angel.

"-seidon! Are you listening to me?!"

Athena's shrill yell had the effect of snapping Poseidon back to reality.

"You haven't been listening to a word I've been saying have you?"

Poseidon blinked a few times and then offered the goddess an apologetic smile. She huffed in disdain and carried on her lecture, keeping one watchful eye on Poseidon for the rest of her speech, but everything seemed to carry on as normal from then on. Well excluding the sly looks Aphrodite kept sending Poseidon. And how he choked on his water when he made eye contact with the love goddess and she mouthed _'So how good was he in bed?'_ from across the room.

 **'Cause you've been hurt before**  
 **I can see it in your eyes**  
 **You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise**  
 **Don't wanna break your heart**  
 **Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache**  
 **So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break**  
 **Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**  
 **There's just so much you can take**  
 **Give your heart a break**  
 **Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**  
 **Oh yeah, yeah**

Hades and Poseidon lay snuggled on the couch together, the TV was blaring out some cheesy romantic movie but neither of them were paying it any attention. Their hands were clasped together and their legs were woven around each other. Hades' head was lying on Poseidon's chest, his eyes were closed as he listened to the steady drumming of his lover's heartbeat.

"I'd never hurt you. You know that right?" asked Poseidon quietly, as he pressed a tender kiss to Hades' temple.

"I know." Hades murmured, adding silently in his head, _but_ _it would be a privilege to have my heart broken by you._

 **The day I first met you**  
 **You told me you'd never fall in love**

"I love you."

The statement was sudden, it was uttered so calmly and confidently and out of the blue that Hades didn't respond for a while. But when he did his voice was equally as tranquil and poised.

"I love you too."

* * *

Zeus growled, his knuckles tightening into fists as he kicked over a chair, the wood instantly split and broke apart into several pieces with a loud cracking noise as splinters flew everywhere. He paced furiously up and down along the floor as the first hints of a thunder storm began to show on the horizon.

"Who does the little freak think he is?" the king of the gods raged, eyes flashing darkly as a bolt of lightning streaked across the sky, illuminating the entire area, "He thinks he can replace me? With my idiotic brother of all people?!" another flash of lightning, this time closer and more vivid, "I'll show him. Hades is _mine_." A piercing clap of thunder rang out throughout Olympus as if to emphasize Zeus' point. Suddenly, the seed of an idea embedded itself into Zeus' mind and a dangerous smirk settled on Zeus' face.

"I hope you've missed me 'Dessy," Zeus' eyes shone with manic delight and viciously sinister intentions, " 'Cause I've sure missed you..."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought!**


	4. You Stole My Heart -

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to a friend of mine that I have, albeit unknowingly, upset. If you're reading this, you know who you are, I just want to say I'm sorry and that hopefully some Zades and Hoseidon will make up for it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Except for the laptop I wrote this on, though I doubt that counts.**

* * *

 _Here come the feelings you thought you'd forgotten, here comes the pain that left your heart broken - Vampire Weekend_

Hades sat bolt upright in bed, sweat shone on his forehead and his chest rose and fell rapidly with panicked breaths. His eyes darted around the room nervously, as if expecting some monster to leap out from the shadows and devour him. He could feel himself beginning to hyperventilate but just then his gaze fell upon the sleeping figure beside him. Poseidon was snoring softly, his disheveled hair was even more of a fashion catastrophe than usual and occasionally his hands twitched in a restless manner. The sleeping god's form was bathed in a blue sheen (everything about Poseidon's under water palace seemed to be blue) and Hades couldn't help his small intake of breath at the way the light accented every line and curve of Poseidon's features. Hades felt his heart beat return to normal and he scolded himself for being so childish and irrational. Everything was fine, there was no danger, his brain was just being ridiculous and illogical. And yet, when morning arrived, Hades still quite couldn't shake off the feeling of deja vu.

* * *

Hades' phone vibrated- the chorus of 'Highway to Hell' blasting from it's speakers- on the nightstand next to Poseidon's bed, startling Hades awake. The dark god-haired groaned in irritation and rolled over, shoving his face roughly into his pillow. _Damned technology_ he thought, followed by, _I_ _want_ _coffee._

" 'Don turn it off." he moaned petulantly but no reply came. Cracking one eye open, Hades turned his head to stare at the empty space beside him. Groaning once again he grabbed blindly for his phone and gazed at the far too bright screen with groggy eyes. Poseidon. Hades rolled his eyes, though his heart still did that weird, flippy bada-bump beat thing in his chest. Grumbling under his breath, he pressed the 'Accept Call' button with a little more force than necessary, "What?!" he barked out with perhaps a bit more bite than intended, but Poseidon either didn't notice his pissed off tone or didn't care enough to acknowledge it.

"Hades, help me!" his panicked voice had the effect of snapping Hades out of his early morning daze, "This is bad! This is very, very bad! It's a disaster! I need you!"

"What's wrong?" Hades didn't even bother to try and hide his worry.

There was a pause on the other side, then in a frantic voice, "I can't find my trident!"

Hades felt his eye twitch. He forced himself to count to ten. Then with a calm but razor-edged voice he said, "What?"

"I can't find my trident!" Poseidon all but screamed.

"You mean to say, darling," Hades began in a honeyed voice, "that you woke me up at," he darted a quick glance at the clock on the mantle piece, "six am because you couldn't find your trident?!" he all but screeched the last part, though a small part of him couldn't help but be terribly amused.

Poseidon hesitated, clearly trying to discern what answer was most likely not to get him in the dog house, "...Yes?" he finally stuttered, though it was more of a question than a statement.

Hades sighed, well there was no point in trying to get back to bed, "I'll come help you look." Hades finally muttered in an exasperated but affectionate voice. He could almost hear Poseidon grin.

* * *

The words on the paper swam before Hades' eyes and he blinked several times, trying to get them to focus again. Barely concealing a yawn, he discarded his paperwork and lounged back on his office chair. After the events of searching for his brother's trident (Hecate had been using it as a stick to play fetch with Cerberus) and persuading Poseidon to try on some normal clothes ("No 'Don, togas are not still in fashion, that was three thousand years ago, darling") Hades had become- naturally- exhausted. Well more exhausted than he had already been. He had forgotten to grab a coffee on the way and he couldn't be bothered to get up and make one now. Conjuring one up was also out of the question, conjured coffee tasted of sulfur, metal and spice. Awful. Perhaps if he got one of his Shades to-

"Again with the paperwork 'Dessy? I never understood your liking for that sort of thing- books and writing and poems. Seems tedious if you ask me."

Hades felt his entire body freeze. Whether it was in shock, fear or something else entirely he did not know. It had been so long since he'd heard that deep voice, but it sounded the same as it always had: indifferent yet at the same time amused. Once Hades had thought that particular quality inherently charming, but now he knew that Zeus' words were just the same as a golden, two-edged sword- seemingly beautiful yet jagged and sharp. Still, the husky drawl sent a shiver down his spine as he slowly turned, with widened eyes, to gaze at his former lover.

And when he did, he became as breathless as he had been on that cliff top as the sun set. Because it really was Zeus who was leaning casually but oh so sexily against the door frame; he had the same golden, glinting armor; the same aura that exuded confidence and authority; the same self-satisfied, nonchalant smirk; the same tousled, blond hair that always looked messily perfect no matter how windswept it became; the same handsome features (Hades could have called them angelic had it not been Zeus he were talking about); the same blue, blue eyes and the same tanned, corded muscles that rippled like- Hades' gaze snapped swiftly away, cutting himself off before he did something he would regret.

"Some enjoy the comfort it brings." Hades' voice sounded alien to his own ears. It was far too raspy and far too choked to belong to him. Zeus smiled a sunny sort of half-grin, as if muddling up Hades' emotions and leaving him stumbling about not knowing which way was up or down was some fun competition that Zeus enjoyed winning a gold trophy in.

"If you say so, 'Dessy." Zeus pronounced the last word with accented brightness but Hades knew the sentence was really just as emotionless as all his other had been, "But I didn't come here to talk about your still questionable hobbies."

Suddenly the atmosphere in the room had become much more dark and much more serious. Hades tensed imperceptibly as Zeus approached him, his stormy eyes had fixing on to him like a wolf latching its claws into a deer and Hades couldn't help the way he faltered. Zeus stood just a few inches away from him and Hades felt a swarming tide of conflicting emotions wash over him. Nervousness, bewilderment, confusion, anger and... anticipation? Unknowingly, Hades licked his lips and Zeus' eyes flashed, his eyes becoming increasingly more pupil as he simpered hungrily at the gesture. With steady hands he took hold of Hades' wrists in an iron grip and pulled him towards him, the gods' bodies collided painfully and Hades felt a small gasp escape his lips. Zeus didn't make a sound, he simply tilted Hades' head and bent his head to connect their lips. Suddenly an image of Poseidon flashed through Hades' mind and he pulled roughly away from the other god, tripping back a good few paces, guilt and shame engulfed his body in a suffocating cocoon and he cursed his heart to Olympus and back.

Zeus glared at him a mix of anger and slight bemusement, as if Hades was some disobedient pet that had forgotten his place. But there was something else underlying in his gaze. Something much deeper and much more raw. Pain. And Hades realized with a jolt that Zeus was hurt at his rejection. The thought sent a rush of discordant feelings through him; mostly satisfaction and relish but there was also guilt and joy. If he had been alone, Hades would have screamed. All these emotions and feelings made his brain feel as if it were about to explode. Maybe it would be better for everyone that way.

Then, as if to prove his point, Poseidon barged into the room, his eyes blazing with kindled fury.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry, I know this was a shorter chapter compared to my others. Hope you enjoyed it anyway, though I do suggest booking early therapy sessions if you're planning on sticking around for the next chapter. As always, don't forget to review! Nyx out!**


	5. - And Then You Tore It Apart

**A/N: W-what is this?! Could it be?! An actual chapter?! *stifled gasps from the audience* I know, I suck at updating, I'm sorry! Please R &R! **

**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing and I'm making no profit from this fanfic (as if).**

* * *

 _You said 'I love you' and I said it too, the only difference is that I didn't lie to you - Crooks & Castles_

"Zeus," Poseidon growled, "What in Rhea's name are you doing here?"

Hades had never seen the god of the seas look so utterly livid. He wasn't as stupid as the other Olympians, he knew Poseidon wasn't in any way naive or weak, not by a long shot, but he also didn't lose his temper very easily. He was generally laid back and easy going, definitely one of the more friendly and approachable gods. Yet there he was: his sea green eyes no longer tranquil but dark and churning, like the ocean during a storm. And he was gripping his trident so hard that his knuckles had turned white.

The Lord of the Dead recalled one Winter Solstice when he had joked with Hestia about Poseidon being a little out of it for deeming a fork as a dangerous weapon, but seeing the way he was holding it now, Hades had no doubts of the carnage Poseidon could conjure up with it.

"Brother." Apparently Zeus had come to the same conclusion, because despite his poised countenance, his tone was tinged with bewilderment and something akin to fear, "What an unpleasant surprise." The king of the gods remarked dryly, apparently regaining his composure enough to lift an unamused eyebrow.

Poseidon ignored him, instead turning to Hades, who had been watching the exchange cautiously and pondering how in the Underworld he would diffuse the gradually increasing tension.

"Are you alright?" Poseidon asked, ever caring and concerned about his well-being. The moment he had turned towards Hades, his stance had shifted from threatening to worried and the dark god marveled at the way the ocean god's eyes softened when they looked at him. Nodding, he opened his mouth to reply, when out of the corner of his eyes he caught Zeus' taunting smirk. _Do you really let him baby you like that?_ Zeus' eyes seemed to ask. Hades had always been a little too good at reading people's facial expressions.

Hades flushed and closed his mouth, muttering a quick 'I'm fine' as he ducked his head. Poseidon frowned at the odd reaction but he didn't pursue the question any further, instead whipping back around to drill holes into Zeus' simpering face.

"I asked a question, Zeus." Poseidon snapped, twirling his trident in his fingers so that the tips were angled towards said deity's neck.

Zeus held his hands up in mock surrender, "I was just checking up on our baby brother, 'seidon, don't get your seaweed all in a twist."

Hades glared at the lightning god as Poseidon stepped in front of him protectively and glowered.

"Get out." Poseidon ground out through gritted teeth.

Zeus' derisive grin peeled away to reveal bared teeth and narrowed eyes, "I'll leave when I want to." He thundered (pun not intended), "In the mean time, maybe _you_ should go instead."

It wasn't a suggestion. But Poseidon didn't move, and Hades' eyes darted back and forth between the two powerful deities, as if he was watching an intense game of tennis. The air in the room crackled dangerously as Zeus took a step forward, so he was now just bare inches away from Poseidon. Both gods were furious and determined not to back down, and their body language made no attempt to hide it. It was clear that if someone didn't step in soon, their aggressive stand-off would escalate into a full-out battle.

"I don't think I- "

"Okay, that's enough, stop it right now, both of you!" Hades finally snapped, interrupting Zeus mid-sentence and marching forward so he was standing between the two opposing gods. Poseidon had the grace to look sheepish but Zeus just appeared vexed.

"Not now Hades," Zeus smiled sweetly, "The grownups are talking."

There was a sharp crack and Zeus staggered back, clutching his now bleeding nose with his right hand.

"Do _not_ talk to him like that." Poseidon scowled at the king of the gods abhorrently, the fist he had struck out with lowering slowly to his side. Zeus gazed at the golden ichor coating his hands for a moment, appearing more baffled and intrigued than miffed, and Hades had only a split-second to think _'Oh no'_ before the god of the sky lashed out at Poseidon.

Almost instantly, the room turned into a war zone. Tables and chairs were overturned and reduced to piles of scattered of wood and books and papers were torn and flung into the air as the powerful divinities clashed. Zeus had managed to pull out his lightning bolts from... somewhere, and now a miniature tropical storm was on the verge of forming. He flung one of the sparking bolts at Poseidon but the sea god deflected the weapon and dug the hilt of his trident into Zeus' side. The king of gods lurched back, hissing in pain and rage as Poseidon advanced forward. He raised his trident to land a second blow but Zeus anticipated the move and rolled out of the way at the last minute, throwing Poseidon off balance.

Zeus staggered upright, one hand pressing against his side to stop it from bleeding and the other outstretched to send another bolt of electricity Poseidon's way. Then suddenly, Hades was in front of him, clothes billowing and dark shadows swimming around him, eyes alight with a fiery wrath. Hades looked majestic, there was no other word for it. He was like an avenging angel, and suddenly Zeus understood why the mortals were so afraid of him.

"I said _enough_." Hades spoke, his voice low and menacing.

Poseidon had managed to get back on his feet, and the two older brothers were louring at each other, but neither made a move to the attack the other. For now. Hades stood between Zeus and Poseidon, both his hands raised and his head turning back and forth to glare at each of them in turn.

"What are you? A millennium old?" The king of the dead continued, still the picture of righteous fury.

The thunder god opened his mouth to answer, ever quick to nurse his bruised dignity, but a ferocious flash of the eyes from Hades made him press his lips together and remain silent. The Underworld god had changed a lot during their time apart, he was far from the meek godling Zeus once knew. Of course, Zeus mused, that would only make things more interesting. And the lord of Olympus quite enjoyed it when things were interesting.

"Are you two morons quite done now?" Hades demanded, lowering his hands and then crossing his arms. Poseidon nodded reluctantly and just as Hades was about to step back, Zeus whipped out his master bolt and let it fly, striking Poseidon straight in the chest,

"Not quite yet 'Dessy." He murmured with a twisted smile as his brother flew across the room and crashed into the wall with a dull thud. With sickly horror painted all over his features, Hades rushed to Poseidon's side, hands immediately seeking out a pulse, and sighing with shaky relief when he felt the weak but still very much alive beating.

"Oh dear," Zeus said with mock sympathy, sauntering over to stand beside Hades, "Is he dead?"

Hades spun around, dark eyes full of seething hatred, "You bastard! You utter bastard!" He jumped up, still yelling a variety of Ancient Greek curses that would have made even Ares cringe in Zeus' direction. Then the palms of his hands gradually filled with angrily flickering flames. They were a mix of crimson red, ashy gray and pitch black - the fire of Tartarus. One touch would be enough to consume your entire body and leave you writhing in agony until you died. However, despite this imminent threat, Zeus merely appeared nonplussed. He simply wagged a finger at Hades, as if he were a misbehaving child, and pouted theatrically.

"Now, now," Zeus drawled noncommittally, "We'll have none of that. Wouldn't want anything to happen to your pretty boyfriend, now would we?"

Hades closed his mouth with a firm click, and the fire in his hands flickered once more before the flames died out completely. Zeus gave the dark-haired god a self-satisfied smirk, pleased to once again be in control of the situation. Though he couldn't deny the small twinge of jealousy at just how devoted Hades was to Poseidon.

"I _hate_ to you see like this darling, but I had to get Poseidon out of the way, you understand don't you 'Dessy?" Zeus asked, still smiling his wide shark grin.

Hades' shoulders slumped, the fight draining out of him, suddenly he felt exhausted, "What do you want, Zeus?" He muttered weakly.

"What do you think I want, Hades?" Zeus replied, tone suddenly serious, Hades gave a tired shake of his head, not having the power to reply or care anymore.

"I want you."

That snapped Hades out of it, his eyes flew open and he stared at Zeus in abject shock.

"What?!" He all but shrieked, his voice an octave higher than he would have preferred.

"You've got plenty of personality flaws, brother dear - your choice in fashion being one of them - but we both know you're not stupid."

How in the Underworld could Zeus manage to insult and compliment him at the same time with just one sentence?

"Well one of us needed to be the brains of the family." Hades replied airily, mentally patting himself on the back for not sounding pathetic. Zeus huffed out a laugh, and Hades suddenly hated him again. Not (to the confusion and anger of his ever guilty conscience) because he had almost killed Poseidon, but rather because nothing Hades did ever seemed to phase him.

"But," Hades continued, this time more strained, "Need I remind you that it was _you_ who broke up with _me_."

There was a moment of tense silence, then Zeus coughed and rubbed the back of his neck in what - in an alternate universe - could have been guilt, but Hades refused to believe that any of those actions were in any way sincere, "Yeah I did..." Was Hades imagining things or did Zeus actually sound apologetic? "But that was before I realized..." Zeus trailed off, seeming to steel himself, "That was before you went and hurled yourself into Poseidon's arms." He finished, with a bitter edge to his tone.

Hades bristled at Zeus' dark expression, "I didn't _hurl_ _myself_ into anyone's arms!" He bit out derisively, even as he eyed Poseidon anxiously for any signs of critical change in his breathing patterns. Zeus noticed and looked at him pointedly. Hades sighed.

"Alright, fine, you win," The god of death acquiesced, "Now tell me what you want."

Zeus frowned, "I already told you-"

"I know what you said!" Hades snapped hurriedly, before taking a deep breath to calm himself, "But we both know I'm not stupid." He continued more slowly.

Zeus gazed at him appreciatively, looking more pleased than ticked off that his own words had just been flung back at his face, "Very well 'Dessy," He replied smoothly, "Here's the deal - you like those, don't you? - I'll let Poseidon go without a scratch, he'll be good as new, fit as a fiddle, etcetera and all that." Zeus paused.

"What's the catch?" Hades inquired suspiciously.

The leer that Zeus flashed him sent a shiver down his spine that was most definitely not from the cold, "You leave dear, precious Poseidon and come with me. And you stay with me. Permanently." They both knew what that meant.

Hades felt his breath catch in his throat, "And if I don't?"

Zeus stared at him with a minacious glint in his eyes, "Poseidon dies."

Hades swallowed, but there was no question in his mind about it.

"I accept." The whisper was barely audible, even with the eerie hush that had gripped the room and engulfed it in an ominous stillness. But Zeus heard anyway. He smiled in what could have, once upon a time, been something like joy or happiness but now just seemed all too wrong. Like some mutation from out of a horror movie.

Hades would have liked to say that his decision was born from his love for Poseidon and courage only. He would have liked to say that the only emotions he had when he gripped Zeus' hand was disgust, loathing and fear. He would have liked to say that the bolt of electricity that ran up his arm at the contact was due to Zeus' lightning powers. He would have liked to say that the thoughts running through his head as he left were only filled with a bittersweet farewell for his lover. Hades would have liked to say that he wasn't in love with both of his brothers.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this probably wasn't one of my best chapters, and I've probably made a ton of mistakes too, so I apologize for that. Also I'm feeling kind of torn about this story right now, so let me know if I should carry it on or just leave it like this!**


	6. Love's A Fickle Thing

**A/N: I know it's a little short but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And please R &R!**

* * *

 _I hate you, I love you. I hate that I want you. Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you. I hate you, I love you - Gnash_

Hades gazed at his reflection in the mirror. Dark, vacant eyes stared blankly back, and Hades wondered what had happened to the stranger in the mirror. Even for the god of death, he looked hollow. There were shadows under his eyes and a look of penitence and lifelessness was permanently etched onto his features.

Hades sighed and turned away from the mirror, he loathed the appearance of his own reflection, there were too many emotions mirrored in his flickering orbs and he couldn't quite make any of them out. Hades scowled at how despondent and dumbly cliché his thoughts sounded, he was driving himself insane and he knew it. Hades hated this, he hated the crushing loneliness and the deafening silence. Being alone left far too much space for him to think, and his imagination had never served him anything but trouble.

It was at times like this he almost wished Zeus didn't have to leave for Olympus. Almost.

"Do you always have to be so glum?" Zeus' voice suddenly shattered his thoughts and Hades turned around mechanically, he was used to having the lightning god sneak up on him by now, "Honestly, it's getting rather depressing don't you think? I suggest turning your train of thought to something like puppies. You can't possibly be sad when thinking about puppies."

Hades glared at his brother half-heartedly, "Do you annoy everyone else this much, or do I get some sort of special treatment?"

Zeus grinned coyly, "Only the best for my favorite brother."

Hades bit his lip as he turned away, and thoughts of Poseidon broke through his carefully built dam and flooded his consciousness. Damn Zeus, why did he have to mention Poseidon? Did Zeus enjoy his pain and the turmoil that the thought of Poseidon caused him? Hades didn't know why he bothered asking those questions. Zeus lived to get a rise out of him, he reveled in the control that he held over others' lives, and he seemed to take pleasure in Hades' suffering most of all.

Zeus patted Hades on the shoulder with mock sympathy and the dark god pulled away sharply as if he had been burnt. Zeus let his hand fall to his side, and just for a moment an unidentifiable expression flashed across his face. Hades refused to read any further into it.

"Don't touch me," Hades hissed, surprising the both of them with his ferocity. Zeus stilled momentarily and then complied and moved away. Hades ignored the action, pretending he didn't instantly miss his brother's warmth, and then (in a rather paradoxical spur of the moment) strode forward so that he and Zeus were standing face to face. The lord of the Underworld glared with bright, fiery eyes at the king of the gods. "I hate you, Zeus. _I hate you_." Hades repeated, he spoke in a low voice, each word uttered with a deadly clarity and pointed venom.

In a split-second, Zeus closed the distance between them, and somehow their lips found each other and their teeth clashed together painfully. For a brief moment, Hades considered pushing the other god away, but then Zeus' tongue brushed over his lower lip and Hades found himself giving the other his permission almost unwillingly. Zeus kissed Hades with a hungry passion, devouring him with an unquenchable thirst, and despite all other form of rational thought, Hades found himself kissing back with just as much fervor.

"You've never hated me, Hades. Not once." Zeus said after they'd pulled away and regained their normal breathing patterns. Hades was surprised to hear that, for once, there was no taunting edge to Zeus' statement.

"...No." Hades admitted after a moment of silence. _But definitely not for lack of effort,_ he thought. Then, eager to divert the subject from its current track, he added, "But you're still very high on my list, you know, what with kidnapping me and all."

"I didn't kidnap you. You came along quite willingly." Zeus pointed out with a smug expression that made Hades want to punch him right in his set of perfect, shining teeth.

"Yeah, because you threatened to have Poseidon killed!" Hades bit out, temper flaring up again. He detested the way Zeus could play with his emotions like they were puppets on strings. The other had no respect for the feelings of others, manipulating them as easily as moving the pawns on a chessboard. Hades guessed he should have applauded this quality, after all in that aspect, he and Zeus were strikingly similar. But when the game was turned on him and it was his emotions on display, it was in no way fun.

Zeus waved a dismissive hand, "Oh please, you'd have left seaweed brain eventually regardless. We both know you didn't actually love him."

The mention of his ex-lover should have stirred a tidal wave of fury in Hades but all it did was leave him feeling empty and longing, "Yes, I did." Hades stated with quiet conviction. Zeus stared at him in silence, and Hades was thankful that for once the lord of the sky could keep his mouth shut.

"Do you still love him now?" Zeus asked, his tone cold and devoid of emotion.

"I... don't know." Hades mumbled.

"Do you want to go back to him?" There was something earnest in Zeus' eyes and Hades found himself remembering why he'd fallen for the other god in the first place.

"Do I really have a choice there?" Hades replied bitterly and Zeus almost winced.

Zeus sighed in resignation, "Alright, fine, just... at least tell me you're happy here. With me."

Hades swallowed, "I'm happy with you." He whispered. This time Zeus did flinch.

"Don't say it like that." Zeus frowned.

Hades' lips curled in a sneer, "Why not? Don't you like having the freak at your beck and call?"

Zeus looked at him with an almost despairing remorse, and for a brief moment Hades hesitated at seeing his brother looking so vulnerable, without all his flamboyance and sharp backtalk, Zeus' emotions played easily across his face. And Hades could trace every single feeling of regret and longing etched onto his brother's features. Too bad Zeus had been able to do the same thing the day he'd broken his heart.

"You know I didn't mean that- " Zeus began.

"Do I now? How quaint. I hadn't realized." Hades interjected sharply, voice dripping with ice and sarcasm.

"Hades, please." Zeus never said please. Hades didn't care. He knelt before Zeus with a dramatic flourish.

"I am honored to be graced with your presence, my lord." Hades spoke with his head bowed. He would never have allowed himself to adopt such a humiliating position, and especially not in front of Zeus, but that was before. Now as long as it got the desired rise from Zeus, it didn't really matter what he did. Besides, he had already technically sold his soul when he had agreed to golden god's little deal, this would just serve as the icing on the cake. For who though, if anyone at all, remained a mystery.

"Hades, stop that!" Zeus barked out and Hades smirked at his brother's shaky tone.

"As you wish, my lord." He replied in a sultry tone.

"I said enough!" Zeus spoke, his voice rolling around the room like thunder, "Get up!"

Hades rose with practiced ease, gliding to Zeus' side in one smooth move, "But I thought you wanted me." He remarked with a provocative simper, he knew full well that he was pushing the limits. But he had surpassed the barrier of dignity and normal expectations long ago.

"Not like this, I don't want you like this." Zeus whispered, with more emotion written in his voice and body language than Hades had heard him use in an entire lifetime. Hades' eyes flashed angrily, no longer slick but dark and stormy with wrath, abhorrence and an unalterable affection.

"Why?" He demanded. Zeus didn't answer. "Why?! Tell me why!" Hades yelled again, voice rising with something akin to desperation.

 _"Because I love you!"_

* * *

 **A/N: Just when you think I can't get anymore evil...**


	7. An Ending Of Sorts

**A/N: *readers glare and boo* Oh come on guys, it hasn't been that long, and I've been focusing more on school due to exams (plus I updated The New Generation like two days ago so you can't complain). But still, to make up for your troubles, here's chapter 7. I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to R &R!**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing and no one.**

* * *

 _You got me hooked up on the feeling, you got me hanging from the ceiling, got me up so high I'm barely breathing - Kehlani_

 _"Because I love you!"_

A deafening silence engulfed the room after that statement and time seemed to slow to a standstill as Zeus and Hades stared at each other. Hades had no idea how to react; hell, his brain was still processing the words, running them over and over in a constant, echoing loop in his head - _because I love you, I love you, love you, love._ Hades could barely recall what his name was, let alone how to breathe or what to think. Even his heart seemed to have ceased pounding away in his chest - which would definitely explain why he felt so lightheaded all of a sudden, and why is his emotions had transformed into a spasmodic vortex of discord and pandemonium.

Zeus was no better, the god was by nature satirical and brash, always finding some sharp jab to taunt people with. Yet it seemed that now, even he could not find a single thing to break the silence with. If it hadn't been for the nuclear bomb just dropped mere seconds ago, Hades would have most likely made a sarcastic comment centered around that particular fact.

"What?" Hades finally managed to gasp out (once he had remembered what speaking was and how one performed such an act).

Zeus, now back to his sardonic self, shot him a deadpan look, though it appeared just a little forced, "Judging from your imitation of a goldfish I'd wager that you heard me." Hades glared at him with an expectant look. Zeus sighed theatrically, "I'm in love you, death boy." Hades didn't reply, and his heart (which had only just started working again) felt like it had decided to take a trip on a roller-coaster without his permission.

"Oh..." Was Hades' final, intelligent reply.

Zeus raised an unamused eyebrow, "Oh?" He demanded mordantly.

Hades flashed him a quelling look, "Well what else am I supposed to say?"

Zeus shrugged, "Reciprocation would be nice. I'd even let you pass with a cheesy 'I know', this time anyway," Zeus gave Hades one of his fetching grins that Hades knew could (and had on more than one occasion) make girls (and boys) swoon easily, "No pressure or anything though."

"I..." Hades licked his lips, "I..." The sentence seemed to be stuck in his throat, and he didn't know why it was suddenly so impossible for him to formulate the words he needed to say. Despite this, Zeus appeared nonplussed, but Hades knew better than to be tricked by the older god's facade now. He had seen what lay behind the mask.

"Zeus, I'm- "

Zeus smiled an empty smile, "Don't Hades, just... don't. I don't need your pity. And I don't deserve it." He whispered the last part so quietly Hades had trouble believing he'd actually said it. Hades cocked his head to the side, surprise and confusion written on his face, but Zeus didn't give him a chance to ask any questions. With lightning speed Zeus leaned forward and touched their lips together, and Hades could taste the other god's desperation and longing.

But just as soon as it started, the kiss ended, and Zeus pulled away even faster than he'd leaned forward. And before Hades could even open his mouth or think of a sentence to formulate, the door was already closing behind the king of the gods. So once again Hades was left alone with the silence, the only difference being that this time his lips were burning as hot as the flames of Tartarus. Though perhaps with a different kind of fire.

* * *

As Hades wandered the fluorescent halls of Zeus' personal penthouse, he let his mind wander and think.

The building was a sharp variation to the Underworld, and despite everything else, Hades could at least be thankful for that one small mercy. The premises were situated within a secluded part of Olympus that was reserved just for the King of the Gods; it was a majestic, towering building, with intricate designs and a resemblance to a golden beacon of light. Like all other structures on Olympus, it had unblemished, crystal windows that looked out onto a vista of vivid colors, blissfully serene valleys, smoothly curved slopes and emerald fields. Pure, lustrous light appeared to encompass every inch of the scenery and terrain - though it's source remained wholly unprecedented - and a gentle, tepid wind danced languidly around the halls. And above it all, a clear, deep cerulean blue sky draped itself over the setting, stretching on for an infinity.

Yet despite the heavenly (literally) setting of his new abode, Hades' mind still tended to stray to darker things.

He knew Poseidon was alright, despite Zeus' many personality imperfections, a deal was a deal, and Zeus wouldn't break theirs. Mostly because he knew he wouldn't be able to keep the Lord of the Underworld anywhere against his will. Which brought Hades to another question, was he really here against his will? Yes, Zeus had definitely forced his hand, but the choice had been his, and he could no longer deny the fact that maybe his decision hadn't been all righteous heroism and star-crossed love.

Hades also couldn't deny that he felt... something for Zeus. Love? Hatred? A mix of both? Hades wasn't entirely sure, and he couldn't discern between the anarchy of his emotions enough to find about. But then again, did it really matter? There was only an infinitesimal line that separated love from hatred, and the two didn't really have that much in contrast, often blurring together into an indistinguishable shade of black and white.

Poseidon was out of the picture. And Hades perceived, in the depths of what was left of his soul, that they could never go back to what they had been even if they tried. He had loved the sea god, and perhaps some part of him always would, but when equated to the measure of his emotion for Zeus, that love faded into bare affection and a fleeting feeling of tranquility.

Hades realized it now, his time with Poseidon had been a stark shadow compared to his time with Zeus. Poseidon was steadfast and clement like the water he commanded, but Zeus was a turbulent storm. Zeus was a wild whirlwind of passion and ecstasy, like an insatiable drug, and Hades had always known that gentle water would never be able to quench his fire. He lived for the thrill of danger, he was addicted to the exhilaration and fervor, that he and Zeus shared, and only they could tame each other's furore.

"One day I'm going to look back on this and tell myself 'I told you so.' " Hades muttered, then, making his decision, he spun on his heel and headed for Zeus' study.

* * *

Hades didn't bother knocking when he found his brother's office. He simply called Zeus' name and opened the door, slipping nimbly through the gap and closing it behind him. The room wasn't as large as Hades', and it did not retain any form of the dark god's finesse or organization. Papers, mugs and stationery was strewn carelessly around, the shelves and decor were covered with several millennium worth of dust and the central desk was cluttered so much the desk itself was barely visible.

Hades scrunched his nose in distaste at the disarray.

"Knock much?" Zeus queried from a dark leather, swivel chair positioned beside the desk.

"Tidy much?" Hades retorted, eying Zeus and the junk gathered around the room disapprovingly.

Zeus smirked, "Oh that's right, I forgot about your little OCD problem."

"Pardon me for not wanting to leave in a filthy dump." Hades retaliated, shooting his brother another reproachful look.

The King of the Gods made a dismissive hand gesture, "You're pardoned 'Dessy," Hades rolled his eyes but Zeus ignored the gesture, continuing with a leisurely but slightly strained tone, "Just one question, how did you find me?"

"Well you _did_ allow me to retain all of my powers." Hades replied in a deadpan tone, one side of his mouth quirked in sardonic amusement.

"Right," Zeus mumbled, looking like he regretted that particular decision, "Fine then, _why_ did you come after me?" He asked, emphasizing the 'why' with exaggerated force. Hades didn't know if the question was meant to be biting or nonplussed, but if it was then Zeus had failed spectacularly, as his tone much resembled an angsty, petulant teenager.

"Because we need to talk." Hades crossed his arms, Zeus did not appear phased by the serious expression.

"We're already talking." Zeus pointed out.

Hades shot his brother a look, "You know what I mean, we need to talk about what happened."

Zeus looked like he had just swallowed three lemons, "There's nothing to talk about," he declared in a much quieter tone than usual, turning away from Hades.

Hades refused to yield, determined not to let this end like the other time, "Yes. There is. You didn't give me chance to say what-"

Zeus stood abruptly from his seat and the chair rolled back a couple of centimeters. Hades started at the suddenness of the movement, "Say what, Hades? That you love me?" Hades flinched at the mocking tone of Zeus' voice, looking with a wounded expression into the blond god's stormy blue eyes.

"That won't work on me this time," Hades stated with quiet but firm conviction, "You can't push me away again."

"Watch me." Hades felt a stab of anger and hurt at Zeus' unwillingness to open up, but he swallowed the feelings down.

"If you've never felt your soul being torn apart, you've never loved anyone with all your heart." Hades said, meeting Zeus gaze unwaveringly. Zeus stared at him with a mix of confusion and the tiniest bit of awe. "It's a quote by Reginaldo Kilas," Hades explained patiently, "Remember the day you broke up with me?" Zeus winced, and Hades smiled a small, sad smile, "Well that's what it felt like, Zeus, like my soul was being torn apart," For a moment a grim silence hung in the air, then with a deadly punctuality Hades spoke again, "So don't you dare tell me that I don't love you. I know exactly what love is and what it can do, and I love you."

Zeus kissed him then; and this time there was no hesitation or regret and there were no second thoughts. There was only them. Liquid lava pooled in both their stomachs and the familiar tidal wave of desire and lust washed over the pair. They kissed, and they felt the sun exploding. Their surroundings became a lucid inferno, and their passion exploded into a feral tempest, consuming them in a riotous storm.

"I love you too." Zeus gasped, and Hades smirked at how breathless the other god sounded.

"Good. You better." Hades responded with mock sternness. Zeus smiled widely, and it seemed to brighten the room. Hades decided he liked that version of Zeus' smile.

"Oh I will," Zeus intoned, "As long as you love me back."

Hades laughed, "It's a deal."

* * *

 **A/N: So this is it folks... the end of the road! I enjoyed writing this a lot and I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much. Thank you to all those who reviewed (DementedOwlWitch especially, thanks for not leaving me to drown in my sea of loneliness and non-acknowledgement), Nyx out!**


End file.
